


Trust and Believe

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Avoidance, Erik is in heaven, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictional Black Panther Abilities/Side Effects, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, also he's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Erik believes T'Challa is acting weird and Nakia confirms his suspensions...but not in the way he thinks
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Nakia (Black Panther), Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: Lose Control [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219835
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Trust and Believe

“T been actin’ weird.” N’Jadaka said and Nakia shrugged at the comment. The woman was back in Wakanda, visiting family and friends before she returned to Oakland to manage the outreach center there. She didn’t think anything of N’Jadaka’s statement. As T’Challa’s old lover, she knew he had some quirks or at least was quirky with her.

“He does some weird things.” She responded as she passed the snack bowl back to N’Jadaka. They were sharing chips Nakia brought from American as they relaxed in the suite N’Jadaka shared with the king. A random show played on the screen that neither one of them was paying attention to. 

Ever since his trip to the outreach center, Nakia and N’Jadaka had become good friends. Even though Nakia was T’Challa’s ex-lover, it wasn’t awkward between them. Nakia had moved on and had no desire to get back with T’Challa, a fact she made clear to N’Jadaka when they first met in Oakland. Besides, she knew true love when she saw it. 

N’Jadaka shook his head at her nonchalant reaction. “Nah.” He began as he grabbed a handful of chips. “He’s been real weird all of a sudden.” He added before shoving the chips in his mouth. 

“How so?” Nakia took the bait and asked. She was sure it was nothing. The man was probably just stressed. 

“He’s been avoidin’’ me.” N’Jadaka started and Nakia chuckled. 

“No, he isn’t. I saw you two in America. If he’s away from you for more than two seconds, he panics.” Nakia joked before reaching into the bowl and grabbing more chips. 

“Nah, he’s avoidin’ me.” N’Jadaka repeated. “I haven’t really seen him. The otha day I walked down the hall, right? This nigga looked shocked to see me and then turned around and went the otha way. I mean he booked it.” He explained and Nakia frowned. That didn’t seem right to her. T’Challa was always all over N’Jadaka whenever she saw the couple. He wouldn’t run away from N’Jadaka without a good reason.

“Hmm.” She hummed as her mind turned. “What else?” She questioned him.

“I’m pretty sure he ain’t sleepin’ in our bed at night.” N’Jadaka confessed. “I mean, I ain’t sure cuz when I wake up, he ain’t there and I’m asleep before he comes.” He explained. “And Bahati told me he’s been short with everyone.”

“Short?” Nakia questioned. 

“Like, snappin’ on people an growlin’ an shit.” N’Jadaka explained . “You know how patient T’Challa is. That don’t seem like him. He’s a fuckin’ saint and now he’ll yellin’ at everyone.”

“He is being very aggressive.” She commented, thinking out loud. N’Jadaka nodded.

“Yeah, aggressive and irritated.” N’Jadaka spoke before shoving another handful of chips into his mouth. “Sum wrong wit dat nigga.” He reasoned, mouth full of chips. He swallowed them down before speaking again. “You think he sick or somethin’? Can he even get sick? With the herb an all?”

“Oh, Bast!” She exclaimed and N’Jadaka could see the realization behind her wide eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“He is going into a rut.” Nakia answered and N’Jadaka gave her a confused look.

“A what? What the fuck is dat?” N’Jadaka questioned. He had never heard of such a thing. In all the books he read about Wakanda, he had never come across the term.

“A rut it is…” Nakia started, trying to find the right words to explain it. “They do not happen often and not all Black Panthers even experience them but…” She trailed off again. “Sometimes the panther spirit within them forms an intense need to mate...and breed a partner”

“So T’Challa wanna fuck?” N’Jadaka questioned her. “Aight, I’m down.” He stated and Nakia sighed. 

“No...I mean yes but…” The War Dog sighed again. “Their ruts can be very intense. There are records of Black Panthers hurting their partners during the rut...some have accidentally killed their lover.” She explained and N’Jadaka’s eyes widened in realization. 

“He thinks he’s gonna hurt me.” N’Jadaka stated and Nakia nodded. “Did you ever-“

“No.” Nakia quickly answered. “We were long over before he took the heart-shaped herb.” She explained. “But as a War Dog, we are required to learn everything there was to know about the Black Panther to better serve our king or queen.” She further explained.

N’Jadaka nodded and then let out a scoff. “Dat nigga dumb as hell.” He commented and Nakia let out a laugh.

“He can be.” She agreed. 

“I can handle him.” He said confidently. “At the end of the day, it’s fuckin’. We been doin’ that for a while and he already gets wild sometimes.” He explained and Nakia chuckled. 

“I do not need details of your sex life.” Nakia laughed and N’Jadaka shrugged. 

“But…” N’Jadaka bit his lip before speaking. “Imma dude.”

“Okay?” Nakia questioned. “And?”

“I mean you said breed.” N’Jadaka reminded her. “I can’t get pregnant.” He added and Nakia smirked. “Why you smirking?”

“Shuri has not showed you?” She questioned.

“Showed me what?” N’Jadaka asked. 

Nakia chuckled. “We have all this advance technology and you think we did not figure out a way for men to carry a child to term?” She asked rhetorically and N’Jadaka’s eyes widened. “Why do you think everyone is fine with the king being in a homosexual relationship?” Another rhetorical question rolled off her tongue. 

N’Jadaka should have known. Wakanda had a cure for cancer, diabetes, and AIDS, why not also have a way for gay couples to have kids that are biologically related to both parents? “Okay...so his panther thinks imma get pregnant if we fuck?”

Nakia nodded. “Basically.” She said and N’Jadaka nodded before standing up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To tell T’Challa he a dumbass.” N’Jadaka started. “And then get to fuckin’.”

“Are you sure?” She questioned, worried about his safety. 

N’Jadaka nodded. “Yeah, imma be fine.” He reassured her and gave her a smirk. “I can handle dat dick.”

* * *

_ ‘WHERE MATE? WHY MATE NOT HERE? WHEN WE SEE MATE? WANT MATE HERE NOW!’ _

“Quiet!” T’Challa yelled at his inner panther that was driving him crazy. He gripped his desk and sighed. Before taking the herb, he studied all there was on the former Black Panthers. He learned about what a rut was and how rare they were. He thought he would be one of the Black Panthers that never had one. He was wrong. 

T’Challa was showing all of the pre-rut signs. Everything and everyone annoyed him. He was irritated and frustrated, territorial and aggressive in his nature. The opposite of his normal self. His biggest sign was just how much he wanted to be around N’Jadaka. He wanted the man with him at all times, wrapped up in his arms where he knew he would be safe. He wanted N’Jadaka underneath him, in his bed and on his cock. The king let out a low moan, any thought he had of N’Jadaka turned him on.

_ ‘NO! WANT MATE! WE GO GET MATE NOW!’  _

T’Challa groaned when his inner panther refused to be quiet. When he read about the ruts, he also read how former Black Panthers hurt and even killed their mates during their ruts due to losing control. He refused to hurt N’Jadaka so he kept his distance, changing his schedule so he was away from N’Jadaka as much as possible. T’Challa was sure N’Jadaka was confused by his behavior and would have questions. He would rather deal with an angry N’Jadaka later than have to bury him because he couldn’t control his urges. 

T’Challa looked up when heard his office door start to open, eye widening when N’Jadaka stepped into the room. He shot out of his seat, standing up and gripping the desk to stop himself from jumping the man. “N’Jadaka.” He gulped as his lover closed the door behind him. He was shirtless, his jacket open so T’Challa could see his sculpted torso. His pants were tight and T’Challa could smell the soap N’Jadaka used to wash himself, it was his favorite. 

_ ‘MATE!’  _ His panther yelled excitedly as N’Jadaka moved toward him.

“What are you-.” T’Challa cut himself off to clear his throat and refocus on what he was about to say. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Nakia.” He thought N’Jadaka was going to spend the day with his best War Dog. N’Jadaka shrugged as he moved to stand on the opposite side of the desk. 

N’Jadaka watched as T’Challa’s grip on his desk tightened and his nose flared. He smirked as he watched the king try to keep control. “She had to take care of some business.” He answered. “But, she did leave me with some interestin’ info.” He confessed and T’Challa nodded as he listen.

“R-really?” T’Challa questioned, trying to keep himself from grabbing N’Jadaka and dragging him across the desk.

N’Jadaka nodded. “Yeah.” He answered.”And I gotta say...I knew you was stupid but I didn’t know you was this dumb.” N’Jadaka chuckled at the man’s reaction.

T’Challa was taken aback by the insult. He didn’t know what this was about and why N’Jadaka was teasing him. “What are you talking about?” He questioned and N’Jadaka smirked. 

“So…” He started as he reached up to grab at T’Challa’s robe, playing with the collar. “You thought I wasn’t gonna find out why you’ve been avoidin’ me?” He questioned and watched T’Challa’s eyes widened. 

“N’Jadaka…” T’Challa spoke tentatively. If the man truly knew why he had been distant, then he needed to get him to safety. “You need to leave.” 

“Nah.” N’Jadaka responded.

“N’Jadaka!” T’Challa exclaimed. “This is serious. You need to-what are you doing? N’Jadaka, stop!” T’Challa ordered as N’Jadaka walked around the desk, the only thing between them, and started to walk to his side. 

N’Jadaka smirked as he walked around the desk and moved closer to T’Challa, standing in front of the man and watching as he struggled to keep himself together. “You know, I’m offended. You think I can’t take care of myself?” He questioned as he reached up and grabbed T’Challa’s robe.

T’Challa shook his head. “I know you can but this is different.” He explained but N’Jadaka shook his head before pulling T’Challa closer to him.

“The way I see it.” He started, pressing himself against the king. “It’s just fuckin’ and we do that all the time.” N’Jadaka explained. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?” He questioned and he could hear T’Challa growl under his breath, eyes flashing between his normal brown and gold. N’Jadaka unbuttoned the top two buttons on his robe before T’Challa stopped him, gripping his wrist tight to stop him.

“I…” T’Challa swallowed hard as he tried to keep it together. “I do not want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself. I couldn’t live with myself If…” He trailed off. He couldn’t even say the word but if he accidentally killed N’Jadaka, he would surely die alongside him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

N’Jadaka rolled his eyes. “Nigga, you ain’t gon’ hurt me.” He said confidently. “You think I can’t make you get up off me?” He questioned. “You underestimate my skills.” He teased before leaning in to press his forehead to T’Challa’s. “Come on, I don’t want you to suffer like this and I don’t like you stayin’ away from me. You made me worry and...” He explained. “I miss you.” He added, playing his final card. N’Jadaka knew T’Challa hated for him to worry.

T’Challa sighed as he closed his eyes, breathing in N’Jadaka’s scent as they pressed their foreheads together. “I do not trust myself.” He admitted, still worried for N’Jadaka’s safety but feeling his resolve break.

“I trust you.” N’Jadaka quickly spoke. His hands slid down T’Challa’s torso and then moved his hand to take T’Challa’s. “Come on, let's go upstairs to our room. Okay?” N’Jadaka spoke and tugged at T’Challa’s hand. The king nodded and N’Jadaka moved to lead T’Challa out of his office. T’Challa told Ayo he would be unavailable for a few days and she went to inform the relevant people. 

The couple quickly moved through the palace hallways toward their apartment. N’Jadaka held onto T’Challa’s hand tightly as they walked. The king growled at anyone that walked by him and that made N’Jadaka roll his eyes. He sped up before T’Challa attacked someone. The couple soon made it to their apartments and N’Jadaka made sure their door was locked before moving into the bedroom.

T’Challa decided he should prep N’Jadaka while he was still in control. He could feel his pre-rut ending and his rut coming on faster now that N’Jadaka was near him. He wasn’t sure if he would be patient enough for foreplay when his rut finally hit. 

The couple quickly stripped themselves of their clothes and settled onto the bed. T’Challa grabbed the lube and started to work N’Jadaka open. His gasps and moans were driving him crazy as he slipped his fingers deeper inside him. N’Jadaka reached up and pulled T’Challa down for a kiss. The king quickly took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue in N’Jadaka’s mouth to taste him before nibbling at N’Jadaka’s lip. He could feel his brain getting cloudy and his control breaking. He was quickly losing his grip on everything. 

“Fuck.” T’Challa swore before pulling his fingers from N’Jadaka and rolling off him. He squeezed his eyes close as he tried to fight his rut off, still worried he’d hurt his lover. N’Jadaka rolled over onto his side to stare at T’Challa trying to fight off his rut. 

“Baby..” N’Jadaka spoke softly as he reached over to lay his hand over T’Challa’s heart. “You need to let this happen. Don’t fight it.” He urged the man but it was clear he wasn’t taking his advice. N’Jadaka sighed before sitting up and throwing his leg over T’Challa to straddle him. He moved his hips, grinding down on T’Challa’s cock. He felt the man quickly reach up and grab his hips, attempting to stop his movements. “Come on, the sooner you let it happen, the sooner you’ll realize that everything’s aight.” N’Jadaka reasoned and continued to move his hips as he stared at the man beneath him.

A few moments went by and N’Jadaka noticed T’Challa’s breathing change and his body start to relax. The king’s eyes quickly opened and N’Jadaka smirked when he saw they were gold. He knew this rut thing was in full effect. “Woah!” He yelled as T’Challa flipped him onto the bed. He was then flipped onto his stomach and felt T’Challa moving to settle behind him as he raised up onto all fours. 

“You coulda just aske-Oh!” N’Jadaka moaned when he felt T’Challa’s wet tongue at his entrance. It didn’t matter that T’Challa was in a rut, he still wanted to put his tongue on his love. “Fuck!” N’Jadaka loudly moaned, gripping sheets beneath him as T’Challa ate him out savagely. T’Challa had never been this ruthless with his tongue, fucking him with the organ. N’Jadaka could feel the extra fluid from T’Challa’s mouth drip down his ass onto his balls. He moaned as he pushed his ass back into T’Challa’s mouth but as he pushed back, T’Challa pulled his mouth away from N’Jadaka’s hole. 

N’Jadaka was about to complain when he felt the thick head of T’Challa’s cock at his entrance. “T’Challa!” N’Jadaka gasped as the man pushed all of his cock inside him in one thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” N’Jadaka continued to moan as T’Challa immediately started to thrust, his cock pressing against his prostate with every movement. He felt the king’s grip on his hips tighten as his thrust sped up. “Oh, my God! Damn, baby!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly as T’Challa fucked him. The Black Panther was using the speed and strength granted to him by the heart-shaped herb to fuck his lover. He had completely let go and given into his rut.

“Ah! Oh, shit!” N’Jadaka moaned. T’Challa was moving so fast and hitting his spot with every thrust. His legs were already shaking and his stomach muscles were tightening. “Nigga, you-Ah!” N’Jadaka moaned as he gripped the sheets tighter. “I’m about to-T’Challa!” He yelled as he came on T’Challa’s cock. N’Jadaka gasped as his body shook and his hole clenched around the organ inside of him. 

Either T’Challa didn’t notice he had cum or he didn’t care because the man continued his thrust at the same pace, not giving N’Jadaka any break. “Nigga, damn.” He moaned as he reached out to grab at the headboard. “Uh, you got it. You got it. Right there! Fuck, yo’ dick so good.” N’Jadaka moaned as he dropped his head and closed his eyes, feeling every inch of T’Challa slide in and out of him. He could hear the man growling and snarling behind him which, surprisingly, turned him on even move. “I’m about to fuckin’ cum again.” He warned but T’Challa didn’t seem to care. “Please...please...AH!” N’Jadaka yelled and his whole body spasmed. His hands fell off the headboard and he collapsed onto the bed. 

T’Challa continued to fuck him as he collapsed onto the bed, never missing a thrust as N’Jadaka’s body fell down on to bed. “Ugh!” He moaned out as T’Challa was still going strong. Nakia said this would be intense, but he wasn’t expecting this. His mouth hung open as saliva slipped out. He could hear how wet he was, creaming on T’Challa’s dick, as he slid in and out of him. “Dick so good, fuck. Betta not avoid me again, shit.” He moaned. “Nigga, oh my God! I fuckin’ love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so fuckin’ much.” He moaned repeatedly as T’Challa gave him the best sex of his life. N’Jadaka’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled as T’Challa forced another orgasm from him. “Fuck!” He yelled as he scrambled to grab at the sheets. “Got my pussy so wet, shit...m-makin my pussy cum again, daddy!” He yelled out as he came again. Erik tried to jump off the dick, but T’Challa gripped his shaky hips and held him in place.

“Fuck, daddy.” Erik moaned. “Got me shakin’ and shit. Nigga, what the fuck!” He yelled as he felt an unfamiliar pressure in his lower belly. He knew he was probably close to cumming again, but he felt like T’Challa’s dick was hitting something else in side of him. “Pussy can’t stop cumming.” Erik moaned as he felt another orgasm coming on. Erik’s mouth fell open and he let out a high pitch whine that he never heard before. “T’Challa!” Erik screamed as the best orgasm he ever had ripped through his body. He body involuntarily jerked and shook in T’Challa’s embrace. As he came down, Erik noticed a wet feeling beneath him. He looked down and couldn’t believe it.

“Oh my God! Nigga, you make me piss on myself.” Erik moaned as T’Challa kept moving his hips. He was going to be in for a long night.

He came three more times before he heard T’Challa growl and his hips shudder. “Mm, want you to cum in me.” N’Jadaka moaned, his voice hoarse from yelling so much. “Want you to give me dat nut. Want it deep in me.” He added as T’Challa’s growls became louder. “Want yo’ baby in me.” 

That made T’Challa go over the edge, cumming inside of N’Jadaka with a loud roar. N’Jadaka moaned out as he felt T’Challa filling him up, it was so much more than usual. He could feel it spilling out before T’Challa even pulled out. N’Jadaka went limp as T’Challa finally pulled out of him. The king collapsed onto his back next to N’Jadaka on the bed.

T’Challa breathed heavily as he blinked. It wasn’t long before the fog slightly cleared and he came to his wits. “N’Jadaka?” He quickly called out as he turned onto his side to look at his lover. He was laying on his stomach, eyes clothes and his mouth open. 

“Mm, okay.” He slurred out, eyes still closed. T’Challa reached over to rub at N’Jadaka’s lower back and the man let out a moan. “Mm, wanna do it again.” He confessed and T’Challa chuckled. 

“Good.” The king answered. “Because ruts usually last a few days.” He explained and watched as a small formed on N’Jadaka’s face. 

“Finna get dat good dick.” He moaned out and finally opened his eyes to stare at T’Challa. He kept his smile as he looked at him. “Told you, you wasn’t gonna hurt me.” He said and T’Challa nodded. N’Jadaka was right. He was perfectly fine. 

“You got my legs numb tho.” N’Jadaka admitted and T’Challa shifted down the bed. He placed his hands on N’Jadaka’s legs and started to rub them to get the feeling back in them. As he rubbed, he caught sight of all of the cum slipping out of N’Jadaka. He felt something stir inside of him as he stared at his lover’s hole. He moved his hands from his legs and up to spread N’Jadaka’s cheeks.

N’Jadaka moaned as he felt a finger inside him. The finger quickly pulled out as soon as it pushed in. As the finger pulled out, he could feel more cum slip out of him. “If you keep cummin’ like dat, imma get knocked up fo’ real.” N’Jadaka joked as T’Challa leaned down to kiss at N’Jadaka’s thighs. 

The king hummed between kisses. “I guess we will make a baby.” He said and felt his inner panther grow happy at the thought of N’Jadaka carrying his child. 

“I’d be a fine ass baby daddy.” N’Jadaka joked as his eyes started to slip close. “Mm, need a nap. Wake me when you need to fuck again.” He said as he dozed off. 

“I should get some rest too.” T’Challa reasoned before moving to lay next to N’Jadaka. He pulled N’Jadaka close to him before letting himself slip into to dream land. He was actually looking forward to when his rut kicked up again and his panther took over again. He trusted himself to keep N’Jadaka safe and keep his lover please. 

Before sleep overtook him, T’Challa decided to do something special for N’Jadaka to thank him for always trusting and believing in his abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165527) by [Galaxy_of_Ashes2906](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906/pseuds/Galaxy_of_Ashes2906)




End file.
